


Coming Home

by BlueBaku



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBaku/pseuds/BlueBaku
Summary: Shunpei has long worried he was out of the loop, not being a wizard. Luckily, Haruto and Kousuke are more than happy to include him.
Relationships: Nara Shunpei/Nitou Kousuke/Souma Haruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

In a warmly lit room, a stone was being shaped with long, steady strokes of a file. Gripped firmly by a clamp, it was becoming rounder and smoother as the hands of the artisan moved his tools over it. The sunlight filtered in, catching the dust that so easily came off the antiques surrounding the room, before sparkling on the surface of the ever clearer stone. With a small huff from the exertion of focus, the man hunched over it loosened the clamp to observe his work’s progress.

Then, the store’s phone went off, and all the glory of the moment was lost. Startled, he fumbled the stone, leapt from his chair to catch it, and fell heavily on the floor. Groaning, he began to get up, only for an umbrella stand disturbed by the fall to land on him as well.

“Shunpei!” An older man rushed over, and with some effort, lifted the heavy stand up off the young artisan pinned beneath. “Are you okay?”

Shunpei pulled himself up, smiling awkwardly. “Yes, yes! Wajima-san, the phone!”

“Ah, I’ve got it! You gather yourself, Shunpei.” Wajima quickly made his way to the phone, picking it up. “Hello, this is Remnants Antiques…”

Shunpei sighed, and began searching the floor for the dropped stone. Wajima had been teaching him the art of polishing and stone setting, and Shunpei had been ready to show this particular stone to his mentor. Not done, not by a longshot, but well on its way. While Haruto and Kousuke had been around, fighting Phantoms and saving people, things had been so much crazier, so lively. Now, with things so quiet, Shunpei had been having a hard time slowing down.. something he needed, being an accident prone person. Learning the steady process of shaping magic stones was helping.

As he searched, the light reached in, shining off the dropped stone. It had made its way deep under a table with a shelf, and he began squeezing his way underneath to retrieve it when he heard Wajima’s voice, still on the phone:

“Haruto! It’s been a long time!”

Shunpei loudly hit his head on the table, and rushed to pull himself out from under the table. “Ha-Ha-Haruto?! It’s Haruto?!” On his way out, he bumped into the umbrella stand again, but managed to dodge it in his haste to get to Wajima. “Is he okay? Where is he?”

“Sorry? Ah, yes, Shunpei is here.” Wajima tried to gently move him back a touch for some personal space, “He’s been staying with me here at Remnants…”

A bit anxiously, he stood back, wringing his hands. Haruto was alive! Not that Haruto could die, of course, he was a wizard. Nothing could defeat a wizard as powerful as Haruto, but now, with so much of it in the past, it felt like little more than a dream. After he had left with the philosopher’s stone, Haruto’s entire existence felt like it had been little more than Shunpei’s fantasy; that it was nothing but his childhood wishes, flirting with reality. Hearing his voice again now, even just muffled over the phone, Shunpei’s head was filled with colorful memories of magic and heroism.

“W-Wajima, could I talk to…?” Shunpei awkwardly reached, and pulled his arms back, wanting to take the phone from him. Wajima leaned back, bobbing to keep the phone.

“Mm. Haruto, Shunpei wants to talk. Should I hand the phone over?” After a moment, he nods, and gives it over.

Shunpei happily snatched it, smiling brightly. “Haruto! How are you? Doing alright? Eating properly? Hopefully more than doughnuts.”

Haruto chuckled on the other end. “Yes, I’ve been taking care of myself. It’s good to hear your voice again, Shunpei. Makes me kind of nostalgic.”

Shunpei felt himself blush just a little bit. Haruto often treated him like a child, to hear the gentleman wizard refer to him so softly was surprising… and flattering. “W-well, I mean, same to you! I’m glad you’re safe, really. I guess we have you to thank for it anyway, taking care of the phantoms, protecting everyone…” He twirled the phone cord idly around his finger.

“I couldn’t have done it alone, of course. You, Wajima, Rinko, Koyo-” his voice hitched for a moment at the memory, the pain still there. “... Koyomi, she helped a lot…”

Shunpei felt his throat tighten a little. “Yeah, she did.”

“Hey, don’t forget about me!” Another voice came distantly over the phone.

“Of course, Kousuke, you helped plenty too.” Haruto had a smile in his voice.

“Eh? Nitou-san is there too?” Shunpei began to pace. Haruto never called Kousuke by his first name. Where did the two find each other again, anyway? He was stopped in his tracks as Wajima gently redirected his walking, since he was getting caught in the twisting cord. 

“Yeah, I ran into him on one of his camping trips.”

“Haturo, I wanna talk to Shunpei!” Kousuke whined, getting closer to the receiver. “Hi Shunpei! Been a while! Don’t worry, I’m taking good care of Haruto!”

Shunpei was struck dumb. He had missed Kousuke too, of course. The two often goofed around, because Kousuke was so laid back, even if he was such an eccentric. They often stepped on each other’s toes, but Shunpei always felt it was because of what they had in common. And, of course, Kousuke had been a wizard too… another incredible person who hadn’t even been a gate, but whom Shunpei could never live up to. 

“He’s lying, Shunpei, he doesn’t take care of me at all.” Haruto laughs. “You wouldn’t believe the food this man tries to feed me.”

“Aw come on, without me you’d just have doughnuts all day long. A man can’t live like that, you know.”

The two bickered warmly for a while as Shunpei sat on the other end, listening quietly, left behind yet again. He couldn’t help but be jealous. Those guys had gotten to live out his childhood dream, and fight alongside each other, while Shunpei was left as just another bystander. All his efforts to help had really done quite little, and now he’d lost his connection with Haruto and Kousuke, and he’d lost them both to each other.

“W-well, it was great hearing from you both,” he stammered, “but I’ll put Wajima back on so I can go back to that ring I was--”

“Ah, wait!” Haruto interrupted. “Sorry, Shunpei, I got sidetracked. I almost forgot to say that Kousuke and I wanted to come visit. Do you think it would be alright for us to drop by next weekend?”

“Next weekend?!” Shunpei bounced with excitement, looking to Wajima who nodded in confirmation, smiling and his young apprentice’s excitement. “Yes, yes! Come by!”

“And make hotpot!” Kousuke called brightly. “I wanna eat Shunpei’s hotpot again, I miss it. I’ll bring enough mayo to go around, too.”

“Shunpei, don’t let this animal boss you around. Well, I know I miss your cooking too, but mostly it will be good to see you again and catch up.”

Shunpei could almost cry. He was so happy. Maybe he meant something to them after all. “Yeah, me too!”

Haruto clearly picked up. “Don’t cry, Shunpei.”

“I won’t.”

He chuckled. “Save it for when we get there?”

Shunpei laughed. “I will.”


	2. Chapter 2

The pleasant aroma of simmering meats and vegetables filled the air, making Remnants seem like less of a store and more and more like the home it more often served as. Once dusty, Shunpei had gone into full gear, dusting the whole place several times over, polishing vases that barely even saw the light of day, and of course, buying and chopping lots of vegetables. Some of the more tender greens hadn’t even made it into the hotpot yet, standing by in various dishes.

Wajima was grateful for Shunpei’s housekeeping tendencies and skills, even if it did mean the small ring making studio was somewhat abandoned in the process. He was getting old, and Shunpei was always caring, helpful, and full of energy. He wandered over, peeking under the hotpot lid and taking in the savory scent and heat. Nappa, and daikon, and shiitake with little X’s cut into their tops…

“Ahh, no wait wait wait!” Shunpei rushed over in his housekeeping apron and closed the lid again. “Wajima, don’t spoil it. That’s for dinner with the boys.”

He couldn’t help but laugh. “The boys, huh?” Shunpei may have been their age, but at the same time he acted so motherly… and looked even younger, in his silly shirts and bright mismatched colors. “Well, alright. I’ll leave it alone until they’re here.”

Shunpei made an “I’ve got my eyes on you” gesture before scuttling off again, as much of a busybody as ever. Wajima noted as he turned that the apron had been tied cutely in a neat bow, and went to the front of the shop. He double checked the sign saying they were closed for special circumstances, a sign he’d used a great deal not long ago. It seemed a touch strange to have it out for a nice occasion as opposed to anything related to a monster attack. Really, it was a miracle his store sold much of anything during the time, but he’d floated by due in no small part to Fueki’s money.

Really, he didn’t want to think about it too much. That man brought a lot of misery to a lot of people’s lives, and he and Souma had just been pawns in it all. Others too, of course, but it was just another upsetting thing to dwell on, so instead he put his attention towards the fresh autumn air.

When he heard the sound of an approaching motorcycle, he perked up, leaning out towards the street for a look. He smiled when he recognized the jewel-like front of Haruto’s bike, and happily waved. Haruto pulled to a quick stop at the curb, Nitou clinging tight behind him. He pulled off his helmet, shaking his head to loosen up the stray locks clinging to his face, and grinned at Wajima. Starting to dismount, he was stopped by his human seatbelt still holding tight. 

“Harutooo, Haruto are we stopped yet?”

“What do you think, Mayonnaise brain, that I’m just trying to jump off onto the highway?”

Nitou hurriedly let go. “I couldn’t tell! Motorcycles are dizzying, you know? That’s why I just wanted my regular bike.” He took off his own helmet, under which he had been pouting, and ran his hands through his hair to smooth it upwards into it’s typically sculpted state. 

Wajima happily strode over, hand outreached for whatever help it may do. Haruto took it, using Wajima to brace himself as he stood up proper, before pulling him into a hug.

“Been a long time, Wajima-san.”

Chuckling, he patted Haruto’s back. “That it has, Haruto.”

Kousuke quickly shook off the lingering anxiety of the ride and quickly wanted in, getting up and stealing a hug for himself. “Yo, Wajima, how the hell have you been keeping then?”

He squeezed tightly for a moment, making Kousuke do the same, as if in competition, before letting go. “It’s been nice, Kousuke, really nice. Why don’t you two come in! Shunpei has been running around all day to clean up for you, after all.”

“Ohh. I’m looking forward to it.” Haruto followed him inside, Kousuke restraining himself to not run out in front. The door opened up to the delightful scent and warmth washing over them, and Haruto couldn’t help but sigh at the homey nostalgia, tension already leaving his body. Taking it in, he savored the feeling, and smiled at Kousuke’s excitement as he ducked in just ahead of Haruto to admire Shunpei’s work.

“Woaaah, that smells so good! And it’s so neat in here! Wajima, where’s Sh--”

His question was answered when Shunpei, rushing over, tripped over the steps down to the main room, hitting the floor hard. He barely had time to pick himself up when Kousuke seemed intent on doing it for him, easily bringing him to his feet.

“Easy, easy!” He spun the dazed man around on his feet before pulling him into a hug.

Shunpei tried to figure out where he was for a minute, mentally catching up. Had Kousuke ever hugged him before? As casual as the man was with others, he didn’t often get that… close. 

Nitou held Shunpei at arm’s length for a moment, trying to figure out why he was so quiet. Surprise passed over his face when he noticed the slight flush in Shunpei’s cheeks, and he quickly stepped back to give him space, grinning cheekily.

Before either of them could tease or scold each other, though, Haruto inserted his typical gentlemanly charm. “Are you hurt, Shunpei?”

“Eh? Oh, I’m fine! Welcome back, both of you!”

Haruto shook his head. “You always were tough, huh? Nothing gets you down.”

Shunpei smiled warmly at the praise. “That’s not true, really.”

“I promise you, you are. Now,” Haruto circled him, and tugged the bow of his apron undone, “you’ve been working hard, but now it’s time to sit back and relax.”

Sputtering and blushing, Shunpei somewhat tensely let him take off his apron and set it aside while Kousuke pushed him onto the couch and sat beside him. “Aww, Shunpei, you’re making a cute face.”

“... really?”

Giggling devilishly, he pinched Shunpei’s reddened cheeks, earning a yelp.

Haruto stifled a laugh. “Don’t bully him too much, Kousuke.” He lifted the top off the hotpot, skimming foam that had accumulated at the top and started piling in the last of the ingredients. “Let’s at least try to spoil him a little. At least try.”

“Sorry, hands off.” He held his hands up and away.

Shunpei rubbed his sore face. He didn’t have time to complain, though, as he was handed a warm bowl full of the best the hotpot had to offer. Taking it, he looked back up at Haruto’s warmly smiling face, and smiled back happily. He had missed the two of them even more dearly than he’d realized, it seemed. Kousuke produced a bottle of mayonnaise from deep in his jacket, and was trying to put some in Shunpei’s bowl while Haruto constantly swatted him away on his behalf, each caring in their own way, but clearly enjoying themselves. To think he’d been scared they had left him behind, now they were both doting on him. It felt… well, even better than he’d imagined. 

Haruto seemed to notice something. “... Oh, Shunpei,” he said sweetly, “don’t cry.”

Without even realizing it, tears had started to roll down his cheeks. He wiped them away. “Well, I guess I did promise I’d wait until you were both home.”

“... home.” Haruto whispered it with a bit of nostalgia, then more warmly, he announced it. “It’s good to be home.”


	3. Chapter 3

It had taken some persuasion to convince Nitou to sleep in a bed that night. There were two guest bedrooms, but functionally only one. No one was ready to disturb what had once been Koyomi’s room, not yet. Shunpei had taken up residence in the other, and offered it that night to either of their guests. After all, Haruto probably missed sleeping in a bed. But Kousuke wanted to be outdoors pretty badly, and had tried to convince Haruto to go with him to sleep in the park, a move that definitely struck Shunpei as odd. Eventually, they agreed to share a bed, which was also strange to him. Was Haruto just being kind, or…? 

Shunpei took the couch downstairs, and had carried a heavy comforter there to sleep as everyone went to their own beds for the night. Haruto yawned as he sat on the borrowed bed, starting to change out of his day clothes. Kousuke was still smiling as he closed the door.

Haruto chuckled. “You seem in a good mood.”

“You think Shunpei’s got a little crush on me?” He asked.

“Wouldn’t surprise me if he had a soft spot for a wizard.”

“Ex-wizard, don’t forget.” Kousuke slipped out of his clothes and climbed under the covers in just his underwear. “He always seemed to have a thing for you, Mr. Hero, so it caught me off guard how flustered I got him.”

Haruto slipped into light sleep clothes. “Maybe we just never noticed before. You haven’t exactly been keeping an eye out for other men until recently.”

Kousuke pouted. “Well, pardon me and my, uh… what’s it called, internal…?”

“Internalized homophobia.”

“Yeah that! But having a cute guy in my tent a few nights fixed that,” he teased, pulling Haruto down into the blankets, “and now I’m not keen on him leaving.”

Haruto laughed. “I don’t want to live out of a tent like you do, you know!”

“Aw, come on,” Kousuke snuggled him closer, Haruto wiggling in his grip until he had turned enough to tickle him and escape.

“We’ll take turns or something. Or buy a house with a skylight, so you can see the stars. How’s that sound?”

He sighed happily. “Sounds lovely.”

Haruto came back to bed, planting a kiss on Kousuke’s forehead. “Somewhere close to a bike trail. I’ll get golem to build you a little shelf for artifacts you collect.”

“Aw, Haruto, you’re getting sappy on me!”

“Maybe I am. Now, we should get to sleep.”

“Wait, wait, I actually do want to talk about Shunpei.” He sat up properly, indicating he meant it seriously. “I know the two of you got along real good, but how do you feel about him?”

Haruto hesitated in answering, especially when Kousuke was giving him such big curious eyes. “Shunpei’s a good guy. I really do have a lot of admiration for him, putting himself in harm’s way when he wasn’t a wizard.”

“Yeah, but like, did you like him?”

No way around it, huh. “I did, but don’t be jealous Kousuke, I’ve chosen you.”

“No, that’s not the point, I’m saying, uh…” Kousuke looked aside. “It’s more embarrassing out loud, you know? What I’m saying is that uh, you like him, and I also kinda like him, and I think Shunpei likes the both of us…” 

Haruto raised an eyebrow. He hadn’t considered it before. It almost seemed greedy, he thought, to have two wonderful men to himself. “Are you suggesting we sort of, both date Shunpei?”

“And he dates us, and we still date each other, and it’s the three of us, yeah.”

Haruto could see Kousuke’s embarrassment, blushing a little. He was cute when he was flustered, and Haruto sat beside him. “I don’t know if Shunpei would want that, you know.”

“If you don’t wanna, you can just say and I won’t bring it up again, promise.”

“Honestly, that’s not it.”

Kousuke gave him a look of intrigue. Seems he didn’t think this would go over this way.

“Tomorrow, let’s talk to him. For right now, let’s go to bed.”


End file.
